


Nagito, You Imbecile.

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, It's gonna be funny, M/M, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Komaeda and Kamukura go on a road trip, but Komaeda forgets something important.





	Nagito, You Imbecile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo Hullo. I have returned with a short and sweet Kamukoma story. This is made for one of my good friends, and I hope they feel better. As always, comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story!

"Are you certain that you have everything?" Kamukura had asked Komaeda for the tenth time. It would seem unreasonable to ask so many times, but Kamukura knew full well that Komaeda would forget his own name if he wasn't there to constantly remind him. 

"Yes, I'm sure!" Komaeda answered back for the tenth time. He was grateful that Kamukura would assist someone like him. To add on, it still surprises him that Kamukura has stayed beside him for this long. And now, they were even going on a road trip. Truthfully, Komaeda was skeptical of going on trips of any sort. After all, who knows what could happen? Their car could get robbed, or one of them could get run over. The possibilities of bad luck were endless. However, Komaeda pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, now only focusing on loading everything into Kamukura's car. He placed his cell phone on the top of the car to lift up a suitcase to put in the trunk. He continued to move things into the vehicle with Kamukura's assistance, completely forgetting about his phone. Once everything was in the car, Komaeda closed the trunk.

"Alright! That should be everything!" Komaeda announced. To make sure that the other was completely right, Kamukura walked around the car, looking around every area. When he looked on top of the car, he noticed Komaeda's phone sitting there. 

"Nagito, it appears you left your phone on the top of the car," he observed. Komaeda looked at him and shook his head. 

"No, I have it with me," he insisted. 

"Nagito, I can see it on top of the car-"   
  
"I know I have it! Come on, we'll be late!" Before Kamukura could argue against him, Komaeda got into the car and closed his door. Kamukura decided to allow Komaeda to make his own mistakes. He shrugged slightly, and got into the driver's seat. He pulled out of the driveway, and began to slowly drive. Since the road was empty, he could drive as slow as he wanted to. He wanted to preserve Komaeda's phone for as long as possible. However, once he drove onto the highway, he heard the loud crash. Like a solid object hitting a car. While he predicted this would happen, Komaeda jumped up into the air. He was clearly startled by the loud noise. 

"That sounded like something hitting our car," Komaeda commented. Kamukura pulled over, so that Komaeda could witness his mistake. When Komaeda stepped out, he saw his phone on the road, getting run over by countless cars. He sighed, knowing that his phone was beyond salvaging. Kamukura stared at Komaeda, and Komaeda sighed again. He got back into the car and looked over at Kamukura. 

"Ah...I'm so idiotic. I can't do anything right," Komaeda stated with a small laugh. Kamukura shook his head. 

"You are not idiotic. You are simply forgetful," Kamukura replied. "However, I can forgive that. I will buy you a new cell phone."   
  
"Ah...? You shouldn't do that for someone like me!" Komaeda shook his head. Before Kamukura said anything else, he started to drive once again so he wouldn't be blocking any cars.  

"I am going to anyway. However, you must promise me that you will not leave it on the hood again," Kamukura told him. Deciding that there was no use in arguing against Kamukura, Komaeda just laughed a bit. 

"Alright, I promise." 


End file.
